everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Armando Tritan
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Armando is the son of The Little Mermaid and chooses the Royal side for a very important reason, but that'll be explained later. Armando has essencially two personalities. When he is happy and when he is sad and depressed. When happy, Armando is really a sweetheart and gets people very well, mostly due his sensitiveness. He is very softspoken and calm, a big contrast to Ocean and is always compassionate. Now, when he is sad... let's say it's a very depressing sight. Armando's sad side is very depressed and down. He actually brings sadness to the place and cries almost non-stop. He whines and complains about everything, but is not his fault, he developed some humor disturbs during childhood. His most enchanting touch is his extreme vocal range which can hit the most unthinkable notes and is very beautiful. Like most mermaids, he can hypnotize by singing, but prefers to not use this ability. ''Appearance'' Human form: Armando is an average height boy and has fair skin with some light blue scales over it. His eyes are aqua and very wide, which is strange since they should be sensitive to light. He has mid-back long straight hair and is a red-head with orange streaks. Armando's hair is held in a high ponytail and he wears two clips, a light green and a baby blue one. Also, the hair clip that helds his ponytail is a crown. Original form: His hair is a bit longer and has curled ends, and has a tail with light green and baby blue scales. Original Story Check The Little Mermaid for more information. From The Little Mermaid to Armando *He's got his mother's beautiful voice. How Does Armando Come Into? The Little Mermaid became a daughter of the air and, after some time, a fairy heard her tragic love history and took pity of her, granting her one wish. The mermaid chose to be able to live in the seas back again and have children who would keep the story going on. Relationships Family He is the eldest son of the Little Mermaid and has three younger siblings (triplets, 2 girls and 1 boy) who he has a strong bond with. His relationship with his father is a bit... strange but they get allong well. Now, his mother, Armando and his mother don't quite see eye to eye and he is her unfavorite son. Really, he is always to blame and she actually appears to not give him enough credit. That is why he wants to follow his destiny so much! He just wants her approval and, while thinking his role is strange, do a at least good job so she can be proud of him. While she never commented, Armando thinks that the big deal is the fact that he is boy. Friends Armando is a friendly boy and good to be around (while happy) due to his sensitiveness and good heart. Have known each other since they were just goldfishes, Armando and Ocean have a strong friendship. Pets He has a jellyfish as a pet. Romance For now, he just wants to focus on his princess, not that he knows who she is. Outfit Basic He everyday attire is green pants with baby blue suspenders, a blue long sleeved shirt and blue and green sneakers. Sometimes he wears green resting glasses. Legacy Day At Legacy Day, Armando wears a green suit with a baby blue shirt underneath, a blue cape and dark green shoes. Also, wears his hair down and a full crown. Quotes Trivia/Notes *He was born at February 12. *His favorite food is marshmellow. He says is comforting. *Unlike his mother, dancing doesn't hurt his feet. *His siblings names are: Ariella, Ariana and Aron. *Reason Of The Name: Really ironic, Armando means "Army Man, Soldier" which is pretty much all he is not. *He sleeps in a big seashell he somehow installed in the dormroom. Category:Royals Category:Males Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Characters